1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a scan driver and a light emission driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-definition display device includes a plurality of scan lines, and a scan driver circuit for driving the plurality of scan lines has a large size. A higher picture quality of the display device may require a greater number of scan lines, and thus the scan driver circuit may be larger.
The larger the area occupied by the scan driver circuit compared to the whole size of the display device, the larger a dead space area including the scan driver circuit may be.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.